A web page is one of the most important user interfaces nowadays. Users can easily access and browse web pages with browsers hosted on PCs, mobile computers, or embedded devices. However, different display devices have different resolutions, which may require web pages to be flexible enough to support these devices having different resolutions.
Currently, there are several approaches to adapt a web page for different resolutions. One approach is to make the web page stretchable. Unfortunately, the stretch may be limited. A well displayed web page on a PC may be unreadable when it is shown on a mobile device. Another approach is to prepare different sets of web pages for devices having different resolutions. This approach can be used along with the first approach so as to increase its adaptability and reduce workload for developing web pages. However, it may be difficult to cover all resolutions, and may significantly increase workload and time for developing web pages. Another approach is to zoom in or out the web page, however, this could cause the readability of the web page to be poor.